The Memorial
by Jakalofnight
Summary: The year is 131 AG and Iroh has passed on to the spirit world. These are the words spoken by those who loved him.


The broiling hot sun beat down on thousands of men, women, and children, all dressed in black. The streets were cleared, the sidewalks filled to the brim with people from all over the nation wanting to pay respect as slowly a casket was processed through the city, working all the way up to the palace, winding through all the roads, giving the nation a chance to say goodbye. The carriage holding the casket was pulled by two ostrich-horses, while a young Bumi drove forward, having the heart breaking task given to him by his father. Tears stung his eyes as the carriage finally entered the Palace courtyard and every musician in the Fire Nation played the anthem, the sound ringing throughout the courtyard in a tone of sorrow never heard before or again. Bumi hopped off the carriage, and along with Sokka, young Iroh, and Toph, lifted the casket reverently. The four marched slowly, tears stoically staining the ground below them as they set the casket down in front of a podium, surrounded by candles, a bright shining sword, and hundreds of tea leaves as far as the eye could see. The four pallbearers backed away after bowing, and as they did the Fire Lord stood at the podium.

Zuko stood in his ceremonial garb, but with a black cloak veiling his shoulders in a sign of mourning. "Citizens of the fire nation, and honored guests from all the world," he said in a voice drenched with both solemnity and dignity. "Thank you all for coming here to give your respects. I can't help but think today is the day my uncle would have wanted to have his memorial, as no one would need to boil water for their tea with this heat." The audience chuckled slightly, remembering the old man well, and knowing full well how true those words were. "As Fire Lord it's custom that I give an introduction for any general's memorial, but as more than that, as his nephew, I'd also like to say a few words at the end. Today we honor Iroh, and I know many people here wish to speak, and a few have already come to me; they'll go first, after them anyone else who wishes to speak can come forward, and at the end I'll close the service and we'll have a viewing." Zuko's voice boomed through the blazing hot courtyard, the people hanging on his every word, acknowledging the day as unlike any other. Zuko gave a bow and stepped aside as Aang took the podium. The crowd gave a small gasp of awe at being in the presence of the Avatar, but remained reverent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Iroh was unlike any other man I ever met. Even in the days of the war, when the fire nation hunted me, Iroh was never a cruel man. In all our interactions he was kind and merciful, understanding so much more about life than any of us ever could. There was no one in all of the Earth Kingdom who knew more about tea than him, and that although we all poked fun at him for it, he," Aang paused, his voice catching, "he was passionate for it. It was something he loved and cherished, he saw tea as an art, and I'd like to think he treated everyone with the same love he gave tea." he wiped away a couple of tears as he gained his composure. "I grew up with the monks in the air temple, and after that I had no real adults in my life who I considered a mentor or guardian. Iroh became a father to me, he helped me in everything from how to deal with war, to how to hone my firebending, to even how to propose to my wife. Iroh never hated anyone, he judged people based on their character not their nation, and even those whom were bad Iroh would try to help. All of you are here today because he touched your life in one way or another. Today let us not be sad, that's not what Iroh would want. He would want us to celebrate the life he lived, that he's with the spirits like he wanted, and that it's a beautiful day for all of us to live in." Aang bowed and walked off with tears in his eyes and hugged Katara tightly. As the pair hugged Sokka stood and walked slowly to the podium.

"I admit," he said with a tone of regret. "I was hesitant at first to help Iroh. I thought he was just tricking us, spying for Zuko. I quickly learned I was wrong." He lowered his head slightly and gulped down his emotions. "Iroh became one of my best friends, even if he did always beat me at Pai-Sho." The crowd laughed softly before falling silent again. "There was a day I was out in the woods," he said continuing, "I was training with my sword, trying to get a faster swing, when Iroh came up behind me. I freaked out and accidentally cut him. I'll never forget the look on his face. He took his shirt off, wiped off the blood and helped me with my breathing to swing faster. That was just the type of person he was. It didn't matter what mistake you made, he always wanted to help you. He taught me so much, about being a swordsman, a warrior, a leader, a hero." He began to sob into the podium as his elderly father Hakoda hugged him and guided him off stage as Ty Lee came up to the podium.

She was dressed in black tights and a black formfitting top, her acrobatic spirit back in full force. "I know I don't exactly look the part of a mourner," she said with lowered eyes. "There is a method to my madness though. The first day I met Iroh I was practicing gymnastics in the courtyard of the palace. I slipped and scraped my knee and I cried and cried and cried," she said almost eager to tell the story. "He picked me up and cleaned my knee and told me something. 'Ty Lee,' he said, 'Ty Lee, never give up. Never stop performing and being a bright light in the darkness, because your spirit shines more than any fire I could ever make.' To come here in a dark dress and veil my face, I just couldn't do it. That's not what Iroh would have wanted. He was like an uncle to me, and he was always encouraging, and I wanted to do the same for him." She gave a faint smile as she walked slowly back to her seat and Katara walked up nervously.

"Much like Sokka," she said, "I was nervous of Iroh at first. It was wrong of me, but I simply couldn't help it. Zuko had chased us for months, so to see his uncle coming to us, it was scary, but I truly believe helping him was the greatest decision any of us could have ever made. Iroh helped me when it came to raising Bumi, Tenzin, and Kya, and taught me so much about what it means to be a parent. He went through so much in his life, things I can't imagine dealing with, and was so strong through all of it. We should all look at him as a role model, and remember him for the brave leader and father he was." Katara walked away, proud of holding back the tears that now began rolling down her cheeks. As she sat down Toph went up and stood behind the podium, the ground there uncovered for her sake.

"I never saw Iroh," she began. "I didn't even know who he was when I met him, he was simply a wise old man who gave me tea. I didn't really have much family anymore, and he was kind to me. Iroh treated me with the respect I always wanted from my father but never got. He was someone special, I knew he was a good man from the moment I met him, and I never forgot that day." She stopped for a second, getting choked on her words a bit before continuing, "he was the first person to actually make a difference in our lives, and treated us like his own family, like he did the world when he was Fire Lord. He wasn't just a friend to me, or a mentor, or an old guy, or an uncle, he was, he was a dad." She stopped, leaning into the podium as for the first time in decades, Toph cried. The speeches went on and on, everyone wanted to pay their little tribute of a story to Iroh, and as the day drew to a close, it was time for one final speech.

"Iroh was my uncle," the Fire Lord said as he stood at the podium again. "He was my father's brother, but more so than anyone in my life he treated me like a son. Iroh cared for me when I was in exile, and he didn't just watch over me either, he actually cared about me: what became of me, the warrior I was, the man I was. Uncle never cared about catching the Avatar, he cared about me being the man he always knew I could be. I wasn't always good to him, I betrayed him, and after all these years I wish I could forget all that because I know he's forgiven me, but it was the greatest mistake of my life, and I asked him a few years ago what I could do to make it up to him. He told me all was forgiven, but if I still wanted to do something about it, that I should rule the way I thought would bringest the greatest joy to the world." Zuko wiped his eyes as he spoke, "and I never forgot that, and I've lived everyday of my life in that way. Today I give that challenge to all of you. Live in a way that will bring the greatest joy to the world, not for me, but for Uncle; he wasn't just an Uncle to me, he was a father, to everyone."


End file.
